


Holding On For Tonight

by tiffin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Veteran Bucky, art supply closey, art therapist steve, bucky had to go to art therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffin/pseuds/tiffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes back from war with a fuck load of baggage but minus an arm and is forced into therapy and much to his disgust has to join an art therapy class, but when he meets his art teacher he thinks maybe he should stick around.</p><p>In other words my excuse to write shameless art supply closet porn </p><p>sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On For Tonight

"Are we seriously going necking in a supply closet? I thought people only did this in movies?" The smell of paint and glue is strong but Bucky can't keep the laughter out of his voice as Steve shoves him into the tiny room and locks the door behind them.  
"Shut up Barnes, we're already one up on the movies anyway, they never lock the door and this way no one is going to walk in on me with your cock in my mouth" Bucky's mind goes blank and his mouth dry as that wicked smile that he'd come to love, and fear, spreads across Steve's face. Next thing he knows the smell of paint grows stronger and Steve has him crowded up against one of the shelves and is kissing him.  
Bucky cant help the gasp that slips from his lips as Steve winds his hands in his hair and tugs.  
Kissing Steve is like kissing a thunderstorm he was all motion and power and passion and you're never sure if you want to throw yourself into it or run screaming because you just might not survive and Bucky loved it, loved the way Steve pushed into him growling and biting at his lips as he shoved his shirt off, loved the way he would press sloppy kisses, all wet and hot, down his neck, his hands squeezing Bucky's hips hard enough to make him moan and throw his head back against the shelves with a thud.

Steve continues down Bucky's chest, scrapping his teeth across a nipple, dipping his tongue into the contours of his abs, his deft fingers have Bucky's belt open and jeans unzipped in what must be a record. Steve drops to his knees and glances up, and almost loses his train of thought.  
Bucky is staring down at him pupils blown, his bottom lip is caught between his teeth, Steve licks his lips and Bucky moans, his hips making a tiny involuntary movement and it reminds him exactly why they're in this closet in the first place.  
Bucky's dick is tenting his boxers and Steve's mouth starts watering at the thought of getting his lips around it. He leans forwards and sucks at it through the fabric and Bucky starts panting above him "fuck me"  
Steve smiles into his erection "I'm going to need a little more space than this cupboard for that Barnes" and Bucky chokes out a laugh, his right hand lifting to run through Steve's hair.  
Steve runs his fingers up Bucky's thighs and shoves them straight down Bucky's boxers to grab two fistfuls of his ass.  
"Fuck!" your hands are freezing!"  
Bucky pushes foreword but Steve follows his movement laughing,  
"Buck have I ever told you that you have a great butt? I'd like to thank our lord and savior Jesus Christ for the gift the is Bucky Barnes' perfect ass"  
Bucky starts to bite out a reply but Steve using his teeth yanks the fabric off and down, moves his hands to grip Bucky's hips and licks a line straight up Bucky's shaft.  
Bucky's retort is lost as his hand clenches in Steve's hair.

 

Bucky leans back against the shelf and something wet pushes against one of his butt cheeks but he can't bring himself to care.  
Steve is relentlessly licking and sucking along his shaft and Bucky thinks his head is about to explode, he lets at a loud groan as Steve wraps his lips around him and slowly sinks down, the hot wet heat of Steve's mouth has his nerve endings exploding, he'll be lucky if he lasts another 2 minutes with the way he's feeling right now.

Steve slides back up and swirls his tongue around the head of Bucky's cock before pushing down to the base, nosing at dark brown the curls there and then he starts to move curling his tongue around Bucky who is moaning out half finished sentences that consist mostly of Steve's names and various swear words.  
Steve reaches out to link their fingers and squeezes, the plates in Bucky's metal hand grind at the pressure and Bucky lets out a little sound of surprise, breathes out Steve's name and then he is coming straight down Steve's throat.

Steve stands wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before he kisses Bucky, who is still leaning, slack jawed against the shelving. Finally, after Bucky seems to come to and starts pushing at his chest muttering about how someone must've noticed them missing by now, he steps back and lets Bucky reach down and pull his pants up, hands shaking slightly as he buckles his belt.

Fully clothed Bucky reaches for the door "We still on for tonight?" he asks as he unlocks it,  
"Well I figure the least you can do is buy me dinner after I just blew you're brains out" Steve is smirking as they walk down the corridor, stopping to lean against the wall outside his art therapy room,  
"I can assure you Rogers my brains are completely intact" Steve just throws back his head and laughs, Bucky hears Sam shout from the room behind them "I hope you two cleaned up whatever mess you made in there"  
Bucky goes bright red, Steve just laughs harder.

 

Bucky steps into his bathroom and shucks his jeans and boxers, he feels amazing all loose limbed and relaxed, nothing is going to kill his buzz, that is until a certain red haired Russian comes barging into the bathroom,  
Bucky spins around in the shower,  
"Jesus Christ Nat, learn to knock I'm naked!" He snatches a towel off the rack as Natasha looks him up and down,  
"Please it's not like I haven't seen it all before, is it true that you and Rogers did it an art supply closet?"  
Bucky's jaw drops in surprise and he almost drops the towel as he gestures wildly in denial, his face is burning,  
"What! No! Where on earth did you hear that?"  
Natasha just smirks at him  
"Sam said he saw you and Steve walk out of there earlier today and that Steve's been walking around all day like a cat that got the canary"  
Bucky's blushes deepens, Nat turns to leave  
"oh and by the way James, you have paint on your ass"

**Author's Note:**

> this was a head canon I thought of and well blow jobs ensued, I'm planning on writing the rest thanks to 2 of my friends saying that i had too after i yelled ideas at them over fb chat :)


End file.
